


Boredom

by Nerdytrashcan



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cream, Dreamtale, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Sanscest - Freeform, Undertail, Underverse, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdytrashcan/pseuds/Nerdytrashcan
Summary: Cross Sans is extremely bored, so he snoops around the apartment he shares with Dream Sans. I am bad at descriptions, but I hope you enjoy!Check it out on my tumblr:https://nerdytrashcanfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/159107465393/boredom-a-crossxdream-fanfic-chapter-one





	1. Chapter 1

**Boredom – A Cream Lemon Fluff** **:**

Cross was lonely, bored and frankly, a little pissed. He wasn’t wearing his battle armor but still managed to be uncomfortable. Cross has had nothing but free time since the nexus coalesced, and he had a nasty fight with Chara earlier, so he wasn’t talking. It wasn’t like Cross had other friends, unsurprisingly people were still quite bitter after the X-Event. One person who did take him in off the streets, was Dream, despite Ink’s extreme protesting. Cross was thankful of course, but he only had half a artificial soul along with Chara’s determination, so he couldn’t be as thankful as he hoped. He liked Dream well enough, he was the only person who didn’t hold grudges after the X-Event. The only other person who he could consider a friend was Chara, and that hardly counted, they were more similar to mortal enemies then to anything civil, but it was worth something he supposed. Dream wasn’t arriving home with food for about an hour, so Cross had some time to kill. He had already raided the pantry and ate 2 chocolate bars and a slightly moldy leftover taco. He just beat his new video game and played 7 rounds of solitaire. He had nothing better to do. The area he lived in didn’t support human Internet yet so there wasn’t much content. He had absolutely nothing to do. He could apologize to Chara, but he must have buggered off to the void considering his normally red eye was a dull purple. He could go to the park but it was rush hour, and he could barely drive. Also Cross was pretty sure he had to pass by a paddock of cows on the way, and he sure as hell wasn’t doing that. He looked around the apartment for something to do, and it wasn’t long until he was searching Dream’s room for any sort of entertainment. Cross was allowed in Dream’s room, but Dream didn’t like Cross snooping, so Cross made sure that everything went back exactly the way it was. Draws upon draws yielded nothing of interest apart from a sizable spider Cross swiftly killed. He searched and searched until he found Dream’s cape draw, lying underneath the fourth cape of the same color, he found a human flash drive. Cross found this extremely odd. As far as he could tell, Dream’s laptop was a monster model, complete with wireless data transmission, so Dream would logically have no need for a flash drive, Cross was positive that Dream’s laptop couldn’t even support it. Cross kept looking and eventually stumbled across an adapter thrown together by dream!Alphys most likely, considering it’s well-thought out but shoddily put together design. Apart from Dream and Nightmare, everyone from Dreamtale was pretty lazy, Cross couldn’t understand the appeal really. Either way, Cross clicked the flash drive into the adapter and put everything else back the way it was, bringing the storage device with him. It automatically synced to his smart television and offered to show files. Cross naturally did and on the drive were some videos in a very obscure format. The TV couldn’t display thumbnails but apparently could view them. Cross usually wouldn’t invade Dream’s privacy but he was so bored and curious he selected and opened one of the files. Cross couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he never thought of Dream as the type of person to record this content. Cross saw on the screen Dream shyly taking off his clothes and masturbating quite femininely. He seemed to be stroking his shaft softly and lightly fingering his ass. Cross was bewildered at the sight before him. Despite outward appearances, Cross was quite innocent when it came to sexual themes. He only barely understood the concept after a painfully long conversation with Lust. His jaw dropped as far as it could go without snapping off, and was extremely red in the face. Needless to say, Cross was still a virgin, he hadn’t even touched himself before, but he felt purple magic gathering heavily under his track pants. Cross didn’t notice until he felt himself rubbing against his garments. As Dream began to spasm with more pleasure on the screen, Cross couldn’t bare the friction anymore, pulling his pants down to his knees freeing his cock. Cross looked at the clock, he had 45 minutes to spare before Dream got home. Cross was a bit uneasy, he had never touched his magic like this before, but seeing Dream on the screen, moaning like a schoolgirl… He couldn’t help himself. He was incredibly sensitive in that area seeing as he hadn’t masturbated before, so the tingling sensation from his bony appendages against his conjured magic was sheer bliss. He felt quite strange as he began to pump his dick, he was shaking all over, his eyes fixated on Dream’s blissful expression while violently pleasuring his asshole. Cross kept pumping and pumping, quickly gaining speed. He was soon fucking his hand like a dog, in and out. Cross felt something he had never felt before bubble up inside of him. A lifetime of magical seed was about to be expelled from his tip. He was almost done when he heard a lock click open and the door swing, revealing a shocked Dream. “…Cross?” questioned the figure. Cross went over the edge and sprayed 4 streams of thick purple semen onto the carpet before dying down. Dream at this point had seen what Cross was watching and was blushing an extremely deep blue, his hands om his cheeks. “I told you not to snoop..!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of Boredom, enjoy!

Dinner was awkward. Even Cross, whose love for tacos rivalled Underswap’s, couldn’t enjoy his dinner. Both were silent and blushing heavily. It wasn’t until Dream offered to take out the plates that Cross spoke up. “Dream… I’m sorry.” Cross choked out. “Cross… It’s OK, I’m not surprised you found it actually. Everybody knows you have a talent for stealing things.” Dream responded quietly, causing Cross to look down at the floor sheepishly. “But I have to ask…” Dream started, his blush deepening further. “Did you enjoy it..?” Cross looked like a deer in headlights. That was the last thing Cross expected Dream to say, Cross took Dream as more sexually innocent than he was. He was quite shocked at this revelation, but he decided to answer truthfully. “Yeah… A lot.” Cross muttered out, looking at the floor once more. Dream’s light frowned transformed into a slight smirk. Cross tried to put TV Dream out of mind for dinner, but it was all coming back to him. Dream was incredibly cute, he had always thought that, but never thought of that cuteness sexually. It was only starting to dawn on Cross that his magic was building once again, more strongly than before. Cross noticed that Dream was looking down slightly, and that his light-blue magic was building as well. Cross tried desperately to divert the topic, “Look, you should probably get some rest for work tomorrow.” Cross muttered. Dream responded with a hint of lust, “It’s seven o’clock and Friday.” Cross may be sexually inexperienced, but it didn’t require much to know that Dream was making a move. Cross wanted to relieve his erection desperately, but he didn’t want to sabotage his only friendship. “Look Dream, I enjoyed watching you, and you are incredibly… Attractive. But We shouldn’t be doing this.” Cross spoke, using authority to hide his desires. Dream’s smirk faltered into a frown as he began to look at the floor. “Oh… I’ll be in my room.” Choked out Dream as he began to move sluggishly to his bedroom, hands in pockets. An hour passed and Cross felt like shit. He wasn’t prepared to ruin his friendship with Dream, but he hadn’t ever seen Dream look so depressed. He tossed ideas around in his skull, even made up with Chara so he could help think of reasons Dream was so bummed. Chara didn’t like Dream much, so he was pretty bitter around his decisions. “Look Cross, douchebag superman obviously likes you.” Chara was proud of the nickname, the cape was the reason why. “Are you sure? He could have been hanging around the Lustfell whores.” Cross responded, desperately trying to stay in denial. “Dumbass! Why else would he have looked so depressed when you didn’t want to fuck him. Plus, you haven’t noticed he keeps the fridge stocked with your favourite foods and drinks? He never chooses Ink over you, and Ink is his best friend!” Cross’s world was crashing down, but he had one last defence. “Why hasn’t he told me before?”. Chara gave him a look that said he was stupid, Cross had to agree. Chara was enjoying Cross’s suffering a bit too much, he was chuckling at Cross’s groaning. Cross had to face the music, and the inevitable tears of Dream. Dream wasn’t the type of person to get upset easily, but when he did, he sulked for hours on end. Cross would have to appease the small skeleton by some other method… Just not sex. Cross bit the bullet and told Chara to go away so he count talk to Dream, once the redness faded from his eye, he walked down the hall to Dream’s bedroom. It was easy to find, it was the one covered in 18 types of paint, Cross was sure that it was Ink’s doing. He heard a faint sobbing from the other side of the door, so he knocked. A small voice returned with “It’s open…” so Cross naturally entered. Inside the black room he found a sad Dream cuddled up in a fluffy blanket watching a film on his tablet eating a tub of chocolate ice cream. Upon further inspection Dream had tears running down his skull and tissues scattered around him. Dream must have been crying since Cross’s rejection 20 minutes ago. “Hey Dream.” Cross said softly, he wasn’t very good at being comforting so none of this was coming naturally. “Hey…” muttered Dream solemnly in response. “May I sit down..?” Cross asked quite politely. “Yeah sure… Why not…” Dream replied. Cross sat on the bed, naturally it was extremely fluffy and probably stuffed with candy. “Look Dream. You’re my best friend, I love you that way… But I don’t want to risk our friendship.” Dream seemed to sob more but contrary to this said, “I know… I just… I really like you… I was thinking of you the whole time during that recording…” Cross choked on the chocolate milk he was drinking. “R-r-really..? Oh… Dream… You are incredibly cute, I just want to be friends forever.” Dream smiled at this. “Thank you Cross.” Dream spoke, the sobbing starting to slow down. “Look, how about we call up Ink, I’m sure he can help you get your mind off of all of this.” Cross suggested. “That would be nice, thank you.” Dream said a little more happily. “It is probably best that I not be around for that, so I might go buy that cookies and cream you like from the human city.” Cross stated, causing Dream to let out a smile. “Ooh, can you get it with the vanilla sprinkles?” Dream spoke, seemingly back to his chirpy self. “Yeah sure, that place that does them does a kick-ass Chocolate mud-cake.” Cross said excitedly. “Don’t swear!” Dream scalded back. “I don’t fucking swear!” Cross responded sarcastically. “Cross!” Dream chuckled. It wasn’t long before they were both laughing hysterically on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

“NO, YOU LISTEN! I ORDERED THIS STUFF ONLINE FOR TWENTY BUCKS AND YOU SAID YOU’D HAVE IT!” Cross yelled, thoroughly narked. “I’m sorry sir, but we don’t have that item in stock, we can give you a full refund, and a gift certificate.” the cashier responded. “YOU BETTER!” Cross finished. The cookies and cream ice-cream cross had special ordered with vanilla bean sprinkles came from a really fancy French ice-creamery, and the cost of putting in a custom order was pricey. The website said in would be in stock the following day, it was the following day, no ice cream. The cashier gave Cross the cash, and a 10 dollar gift voucher, half of which he spent on a chocolate double-scoop for himself. Cross was irritable, more than usual at least. His first masturbation brought out his natural urges, and with it heat. Unlike humans, monsters go on heat when their bodies tell them they need to breed, as magic needs heavier interaction to sustain. Cross had half a human soul, so for the most part they could repress their heat, but to Cross’s body, he was no longer a virgin, even if he hadn’t slept with anybody. Chara spared no expense in poking fun at Cross, they thought it was hysterical, but they left eventually, leaving Cross alone. As Cross licked the tip of the chocolate ice cream, he blushed heavily, pulling up his hood. He had already arranged to spend the night with Lust, who he got along with… For some odd reason. Cross had often thought about why, but Cross figured it was because, you didn’t have to lie to Lust. He is easy to talk to, you know he won’t judge you. Lust was accustomed to having different people sleep in his house, but he didn’t dust off the couch often, so he was annoyed on the phone, but he eventually came around. Cross finally finished his ice cream, and headed to his car. It was a small second-hand bomb, and didn’t exactly fit his edgy persona, but it was all he could afford at the time. Chara never interrupted during driving, lest they die in a fiery car crash, so she buggered off once again. Cross was still blushing like mad, something Lust was sure to mock them for. He wished he could sate his heat some, especially if it was distracting him from driving. It was a 20-minute drive to Lust’s and he decided he couldn’t take it any-more as he swore violently, not quite under his breath. He drove around the back-streets for a bit before finding an alley that was pretty quiet. Chara was probably asleep given that he didn’t immediately ask what Cross was doing. After checking one last time that there was nobody around he looked down at the glowing bulge between his legs. He would make this quick. He pulled down his grey shorts just enough to free his dick, watching it pop out and stand tall like a soldier. Despite never using it, Cross was reasonably endowed, not massively, but at 7 inches, he was larger than a lot. Cross got to work straight away, pumping rapidly. “Ahhh…” Cross moaned, trying to keep quiet. He wasn’t thinking of anyone in particular at first, but as his thoughts drifted back to the events of the previous nights, that quickly changed. Naturally, thinking about Dream lead to guilt. Cross didn’t particularly find self-loathing much of a turn on, so nearly as soon as he thought about Dream being the one who had his fingers wrapped around his cock, he retracted his hands. Cross was still fully erect, his cock brushing against the partially torn steering wheel. If he was an organic monster, he could just conceal his boner, but magical genitalia, like most soul magic, is bio-luminescent, meaning his crotch glowed like a night-lite at this state of arousal. Cross had two options, angstly finish jerking off, or get on with his day and go to Lust’s. Tucking his dick back into his track-suit pants, he picked the latter. His pants were lit up like a light bulb, and he was extremely uncomfortable, but he could get on with it. The drive to Lust’s was unbearably long, not necessarily for any particular reason apart from arousal, it just felt long to Cross. Naturally, Lust’s house was in a pretty sleazy neighborhood. His apartment was only a block away from the nearest strip joint, and just across the road from the bottle shop. Cross pulled his car into a parking space nearby, and began walking up the stairs in Lust’s apartment building, once he arrived at Lust’s floor, he rattled on the door with his gloved hand. Cross waited or a while, but no answer, so he knocked a bit harder. No response. “LUST, OPEN THE DOOR OR I’M BREAKING IT DOWN!” Cross yelled into the mail slot. Noise began to stir from the other side of the door. It was muffled from Cross’s standing position, but when Cross lowered his head to the mail slot, it became crisp. Along with the sounds of pants being raised and belts being fastened, Cross heard some voices. “Sorry we have to cut this short, didn’t realize the time.” one voice spoke, who Cross recognized as Lust’s. “It’s OK, this was great! Mweh heh heh!” responded another voice, who Cross had sworn he heard before, but couldn’t pin down. Once the buckling stopped, he heard a sound he recognized as teleportation, and then Lust yelling, “Coming!” Finally. Cross heard the sound of a latch unlock and saw the door swing open with Lust standing behind it. Lust was kitted up in his usual dress code, which is to say not much. He had his usual jacket on, except it was zipped up with no shirt underneath. His pants were the same, except he was barefoot, and his crotch glowed a bright purple. Lust always smelt of heavy cologne and sweat, but this time he reeked of sex, which Cross shouldn’t have found surprising. Also, assuming by the purple light resonating from underneath his jacket, his soul was summoned. Lust began“Sorry about that, I was…” “Fucking someone?” Cross cut off Lust with, catching him somewhat by surprise, but Lust’s surprised face was quickly replaced with his signature sleazy grin. “Well, I wasn’t going to say it like that, but it isn’t hard to tell is it?” Lust chuckled, his eye-lights moving to look at Cross’s crotch. “Besides, it’s not like I’m the only horny one here.” Lust purred. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream awoke to the sounds of someone heaving out the front of his house. To most, this wouldn’t be a pleasant start to the morning, but to Dream, it signified him that his friend was here. “One second!” Dream shouted, changing into his clothes as soon as he could. He wore a turquoise shirt with dark blue stripes and a pair of yellow pants and shoes, his head adorned with his usual diadem. Dream rushed down the stairs of his house down to the door, almost losing his balance in the process. Dream almost slammed the door open in excitement, but refrained from doing so. Outside the door there was a skeleton who was quite short, even by Dream’s standards. This skeleton was wearing a faded-blue jacket over a brown shirt, with over-worn cream cargo shorts. In the skeleton’s eyes were two geometric shapes, both different colors. Strapped to his back by a belt tided around his chest there was an extremely oversized paintbrush, dripping slightly with black ink. On the subject of black ink, Dream noticed that this skeleton was doubled-over and throwing up liters of the stuff, staining the pavement outside of the door an unattractive pitch-black. “Ink!” Dream squealed. The other skeleton attempted to form a smile, however the stream of liquid flowing from his mouth made that difficult. “Uh, Ink, do you need a bucket..?” Dream queried, causing the smaller skeleton to nod his head as he was led inside by Dream. Several minutes and buckets later, the smaller skeleton began to speak, just as enthusiastically as Dream is. “Dream! It’s been too long!” he shouted back at Dream, pulling him into a hug. There was nothing between them, not any more at least. They were just good friends. They had known each other for the longest time, long before Dream knew Cross. “How’s things been!?” Dream asked, voice aflare with joy, despite recent problems with Cross. “Really good actually. Error’s got Paperjam over for the summer holidays. You know how I always worry when Error takes care of PJ, but he’s been responsible enough with his payments, and I don’t want to take PJ away from one of his dads.”Ink replied, his voice sounding quite exasperated. Dream always admired the way Ink could take care of Paperjam, despite his lack of responsibility with Error after the 2006 Christmas party. In Ink’s defense, he had had several glasses of eggnog too many. Even still, there is no protection with soul sex and with Error’s dodgy soul you can never tell what is going to happen. “Anyway, how are you? Cross called me telling you that you weren’t doing so well…” Ink concluded, his extreme enthusiasm dulling into concern. “Yeah, Cross and me had a bit of an… encounter last night.” Dream sighed in response. “Oh, uh. You finally… Got there?” Ink awkwardly stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Ink had known that Dream had a huge crush on Cross for a while, despite Ink having no idea why that was. Ink had forgiven Cross, sure. Yet he was still a mopey, edgy dick, and considering how full of life Dream was, never would have paired them together. “Uh… Quite the opposite… Sort of, it’s difficult to explain.” Dream muttered, his cheeriness turning to shyness, his cheeks beginning to blush a soft yellow as he popped open a soda can and handed it to Ink. “If you want to talk about it, start from the beginning.” Ink concluded, sitting down at the table. Dream joined him as he opened a packet of party sweets. “…Ok, But you have to promise not to judge. Pinky swear.” Dream said as he blushed harder. Even as an adult, Dream is still a dork. Ink smiled a warm smile as he wrapped his pinky around Dream’s. “Pinky swear.” Ink finished, filling his mouth with cola. “So… Cross found a video of me masturbating.” Ink sprayed his cola out of his mouth in a cone, much like cartoons, confusingly as he does not have lips. When Ink stopped coughing on the sweet liquid, he turned to Dream, who looked very unimpressed. “Heh… Sorry.” Ink apologized through strained breath, beating his chest as if he were a gorilla. “You’re lucky you’re my friend.”Dream pouted. “Anyway, continue.” Ink spoke, clearing his throat. “Anyway, he found the video and I walked in on him… Touching himself back to it.” Dream spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper. “Um, isn’t that good..?” Ink queried, reeling from this new revelation. “He still rejected me, saying he felt guilty about watching the video.” “Oh…” Ink responded noticing something in Dream’s eye-socket. “Wait, you’re crying…” Ink raised his voice. Dream knows how pissed Ink gets when somebody upsets his friends. “Eep! Just a little” Dream yelped. “I”M GONNA’ GO KICK HIS ASS!” Ink yelled. “INK! Don’t hurt him please!” Dream pleaded. “B-But he hurt you. An eye-light for an eye-light!” Ink protested, getting progressively more frustrated with his friend’s pacifism. “Even if I knew where he was right now, I wouldn’t let you hurt him.” Dream spoke with the confidence he used before he retired from the Star Sanses. Grumbling curse-words under his breath, Ink conceded his aggressive motive. “Fine… What do you wanna’ do then?” Ink sighed. “Uh.. There are re-runs of Lust Metta’s quiz show being played on TV to prepare for the new season. We could watch those?” Dream suggested, tears fading from his eyes. Ink didn’t care much for the quiz show, thought it seemed a bit too scripted, but he knew that Dream likes it, and Dream is his sad friend, so he was more than willing to watch a bit of mindless television if it got Dream’s mind off of Cross. “Yeah, sure. Got any more cola?” “I think there is some in the fridge.” Dream responded, changing the channel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Nerdytrashcan with my first fic! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Constructive criticism welcome! If you like, favoriting on my tumblr helps me with publicity and would earn you my undying thanks.


End file.
